Source:NetHack 3.2.0/artilist.h
Below is the full text to artilist.h from the source code of NetHack 3.2.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.2.0/artilist.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)artilist.h 3.2 95/06/23 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifdef MAKEDEFS_C 6. /* in makedefs.c, all we care about is the list of names */ 7. 8. #define A(nam,typ,s1,s2,mt,atk,dfn,cry,inv,al,cl) nam 9. 10. static const char *artifact_names[] = { 11. #else 12. /* in artifact.c, set up the actual artifact list structure */ 13. 14. #define A(nam,typ,s1,s2,mt,atk,dfn,cry,inv,al,cl) \ 15. { typ, nam, s1, s2, mt, atk, dfn, cry, inv, al, cl } 16. 17. #define NO_ATTK {0,0,0,0} /* no attack */ 18. #define NO_DFNS {0,0,0,0} /* no defense */ 19. #define NO_CARY {0,0,0,0} /* no carry effects */ 20. #define DFNS© {0,c,0,0} 21. #define CARY© {0,c,0,0} 22. #define PHYS(a,b) {0,AD_PHYS,a,b} /* physical */ 23. #define DRLI(a,b) {0,AD_DRLI,a,b} /* life drain */ 24. #define COLD(a,b) {0,AD_COLD,a,b} 25. #define FIRE(a,b) {0,AD_FIRE,a,b} 26. #define ELEC(a,b) {0,AD_ELEC,a,b} /* electrical shock */ 27. #define STUN(a,b) {0,AD_STUN,a,b} /* magical attack */ 28. 29. STATIC_OVL NEARDATA struct artifact artilist[] = { 30. #endif /* MAKEDEFS_C */ 31. 32. /* dummy element #0, so that all interesting indices are non-zero */ 33. A("", STRANGE_OBJECT, 34. 0, 0, 0, NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_NONE, 0 ), 35. 36. A("Excalibur", LONG_SWORD, 37. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_SEEK|SPFX_DEFN|SPFX_INTEL|SPFX_SEARCH),0,0, 38. PHYS(5,10), DRLI(0,0), NO_CARY, 0, A_LAWFUL, 'K' ), 39. /* 40. * Stormbringer only has a 2 because it can drain a level, 41. * providing 8 more. 42. */ 43. A("Stormbringer", RUNESWORD, 44. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_ATTK|SPFX_DEFN|SPFX_INTEL|SPFX_DRLI), 0, 0, 45. DRLI(5,2), DRLI(0,0), NO_CARY, 0, A_CHAOTIC, 0 ), 46. /* 47. * Mjollnir will return to the hand of the wielder when thrown 48. * if the wielder is wearing Gauntlets of Power. 49. */ 50. A("Mjollnir", WAR_HAMMER, /* Mjo:llnir */ 51. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_ATTK), 0, 0, 52. ELEC(5,24), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_NEUTRAL, 'V' ), 53. 54. A("Cleaver", BATTLE_AXE, 55. SPFX_RESTR, 0, 0, 56. PHYS(3,6), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_NEUTRAL, 'B' ), 57. 58. A("Grimtooth", ORCISH_DAGGER, 59. SPFX_RESTR, 0, 0, 60. PHYS(2,6), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_CHAOTIC, 0 ), 61. /* 62. * Orcrist and Sting have same alignment as elves. 63. */ 64. A("Orcrist", ELVEN_BROADSWORD, 65. SPFX_DFLAG2, 0, M2_ORC, 66. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_CHAOTIC, 'E' ), 67. 68. A("Sting", ELVEN_DAGGER, 69. (SPFX_WARN|SPFX_DFLAG2), 0, M2_ORC, 70. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_CHAOTIC, 0 ), 71. /* 72. * Magicbane is a bit different! Its magic fanfare 73. * unbalances victims in addition to doing some damage. 74. */ 75. A("Magicbane", ATHAME, 76. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_ATTK|SPFX_DEFN), 0, 0, 77. STUN(3,4), DFNS(AD_MAGM), NO_CARY, 0, A_NEUTRAL, 'W' ), 78. 79. A("Frost Brand", LONG_SWORD, 80. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_ATTK|SPFX_DEFN), 0, 0, 81. COLD(5,0), COLD(0,0), NO_CARY, 0, A_NEUTRAL, 0 ), 82. 83. A("Fire Brand", LONG_SWORD, 84. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_ATTK|SPFX_DEFN), 0, 0, 85. FIRE(5,0), FIRE(0,0), NO_CARY, 0, A_NEUTRAL, 0 ), 86. 87. A("Dragonbane", BROADSWORD, 88. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_DCLAS), 0, S_DRAGON, 89. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_NEUTRAL, 0 ), 90. 91. A("Demonbane", LONG_SWORD, 92. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_DFLAG2), 0, M2_DEMON, 93. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_LAWFUL, 0 ), 94. 95. A("Werebane", SILVER_SABER, 96. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_DFLAG2), 0, M2_WERE, 97. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_LAWFUL, 0 ), 98. 99. A("Grayswandir", SILVER_SABER, 100. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_HALRES), 0, 0, 101. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_LAWFUL, 0 ), 102. 103. A("Giantslayer", LONG_SWORD, 104. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_DFLAG2), 0, M2_GIANT, 105. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_NEUTRAL, 0 ), 106. 107. A("Ogresmasher", WAR_HAMMER, 108. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_DCLAS), 0, S_OGRE, 109. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_LAWFUL, 0 ), 110. 111. A("Trollsbane", MORNING_STAR, 112. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_DCLAS), 0, S_TROLL, 113. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_CHAOTIC, 0 ), 114. /* 115. * Two problems: 1) doesn't let trolls regenerate heads, 116. * 2) doesn't give unusual message for 2-headed monsters (but 117. * allowing those at all causes more problems than worth the effort). 118. */ 119. A("Vorpal Blade", LONG_SWORD, 120. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_BEHEAD), 0, 0, 121. PHYS(5,1), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_NEUTRAL, 0 ), 122. /* 123. * Ah, never shall I forget the cry, 124. * or the shriek that shrieked he, 125. * As I gnashed my teeth, and from my sheath 126. * I drew my Snickersnee! 127. * --Koko, Lord high executioner of Titipu 128. * (From Sir W.S. Gilbert's "The Mikado") 129. */ 130. A("Snickersnee", KATANA, 131. SPFX_RESTR, 0, 0, 132. PHYS(0,8), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_LAWFUL, 'S' ), 133. 134. A("Sunsword", LONG_SWORD, 135. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_DFLAG2), 0, M2_UNDEAD, 136. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_LAWFUL, 0 ), 137. 138. /* 139. * The artifacts for the quest dungeon, all self-willed. 140. */ 141. 142. A("The Orb of Detection", CRYSTAL_BALL, 143. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL), (SPFX_ESP|SPFX_HSPDAM), 0, 144. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, CARY(AD_MAGM), 145. INVIS, A_LAWFUL, 'A' ), 146. 147. A("The Heart of Ahriman", LUCKSTONE, 148. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL), SPFX_STLTH, 0, 149. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 150. LEVITATION, A_NEUTRAL, 'B' ), 151. 152. A("The Sceptre of Might", MACE, 153. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL|SPFX_DALIGN), 0, 0, 154. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, CARY(AD_MAGM), 155. CONFLICT, A_LAWFUL, 'C' ), 156. 157. A("The Palantir of Westernesse", CRYSTAL_BALL, 158. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL), 159. (SPFX_ESP|SPFX_REGEN|SPFX_HSPDAM), 0, 160. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 161. TAMING, A_CHAOTIC, 'E' ), 162. 163. A("The Staff of Aesculapius", QUARTERSTAFF, 164. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_ATTK|SPFX_INTEL|SPFX_DRLI|SPFX_REGEN), 0,0, 165. DRLI(0,0), DRLI(0,0), NO_CARY, 166. HEALING, A_NEUTRAL, 'H' ), 167. 168. A("The Magic Mirror of Merlin", MIRROR, 169. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL|SPFX_SPEEK), SPFX_ESP, 0, 170. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, CARY(AD_MAGM), 171. 0, A_LAWFUL, 'K' ), 172. 173. A("The Mitre of Holiness", HELM_OF_BRILLIANCE, 174. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_DFLAG2|SPFX_INTEL), 0, M2_UNDEAD, 175. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, CARY(AD_FIRE), 176. ENERGY_BOOST, A_LAWFUL, 'P' ), 177. 178. A("The Master Key of Thievery", SKELETON_KEY, 179. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL|SPFX_SPEEK), 180. (SPFX_WARN|SPFX_TCTRL|SPFX_HPHDAM), 0, 181. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 182. UNTRAP, A_CHAOTIC, 'R' ), 183. 184. A("The Tsurugi of Muramasa", TSURUGI, 185. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL|SPFX_BEHEAD|SPFX_LUCK), 0, 0, 186. PHYS(0,8), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 187. 0, A_LAWFUL, 'S' ), 188. 189. #ifdef TOURIST 190. A("The Platinum Yendorian Express Card", CREDIT_CARD, 191. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL|SPFX_DEFN), 192. (SPFX_ESP|SPFX_HSPDAM), 0, 193. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, CARY(AD_MAGM), 194. CHARGE_OBJ, A_NEUTRAL, 'T' ), 195. #endif 196. 197. A("The Orb of Fate", CRYSTAL_BALL, 198. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL|SPFX_LUCK), 199. (SPFX_WARN|SPFX_HSPDAM|SPFX_HPHDAM), 0, 200. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 201. LEV_TELE, A_NEUTRAL, 'V' ), 202. 203. A("The Eye of the Aethiopica", AMULET_OF_ESP, 204. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL), (SPFX_EREGEN|SPFX_HSPDAM), 0, 205. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, CARY(AD_MAGM), 206. CREATE_PORTAL, A_NEUTRAL, 'W' ), 207. 208. /* 209. * terminator; otyp must be zero 210. */ 211. A(0, 0, 0, 0, 0, NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_NONE, 0 ) 212. 213. }; /* artilist[] (or artifact_names[]) */ 214. 215. #undef A 216. 217. #ifndef MAKEDEFS_C 218. #undef NO_ATTK 219. #undef NO_DFNS 220. #undef DFNS 221. #undef PHYS 222. #undef DRLI 223. #undef COLD 224. #undef FIRE 225. #undef ELEC 226. #undef STUN 227. #endif 228. 229. /*artilist.h*/ artilist.h